Zutara: Moulin Rouge
by Alixxx
Summary: Zutara set to three songs from Moulin Rouge. One Day I'll Fly Away, Elephant Love Medley, and Come What May . Enjoy.
1. One Day I'll Fly Away

**A/N:** What I am posting now is a small collection (three) of song fics of Zutara (Zuko and Katara for those who do not know) that are set to Moulin Rouge songs. Originally, I was going to do the whole movie set to Zutara (!), but then I decided against it because I'm too lazy (imagine that) and I just don't have the patience to actually write it all out and change everything and all of that jazz. So, the first one is "One Day I'll Fly Away." It was the last one I did, but it comes first in the order of songs, so I figured I'd post it first. It's the shortest and, personally, I don't think it's the best one **at all**, but I do hope you enjoy it. :]

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar or its characters nor do I own Moulin Rouge or its songs. Thankyou!

**

* * *

**

**M** O U L I N **R** O U G E  
**Z **U T A R A  
**O** N E **D** A Y **I** ' L L **F** L Y **A** W A Y

* * *

Katara stood on the cliff, not to close to the edge, but there none-the-less. Her deep blue eyes stared out at the night covered waters, the moon reflecting in the dark colored swells below. She took in a deep breath and thought about Zuko. There had been a little incident where Zuko had met up with Katara; however he had his face concealed by a cloak. When she heard him, she turned to face him and thought he was Aang, the Avatar. They talked and for some reason she hadn't recognized Zuko's voice. Perhaps it was because she wasn't really paying attention, but she told him that she loved him – meaning the Avatar.

"_I follow the night,"_ Katara sang lightly to herself. No one was around and her voice wasn't all that bad. Not that she'd sing in front of other people. _"Can't stand the light. When will I begin to live again?"_ Sure, traveling with her brother, Aang, and Toph (and later Zuko) was an adventure and all, but it was becoming a chore almost and it was nearly killing her. The days were approaching when Aang would fight Fire Lord Ozai and when that was over, she'd marry Aang and live as a simple house wife stuck in one home. She didn't want that, it wasn't her.

"_Leave all this to yesterday… what more could your love do for me?"_ Who was this "your?" As far as Katara was concerned, it was Zuko. That was who she had been thinking of, no? What more could Zuko's love do for her? Nothing, that was it, nothing. So, she figured, she wouldn't love him. It was that and the fact that she couldn't fall in love.

"_When will love be through with me?"_ When would it? There had been Haru, Jet, Aang, and Zuko. Had she loved any of them? Did she love any of them now? The word she was looking for was no, but was that really true? Did she mean it when she said she didn't love any of them? Perhaps, but maybe not.

"_Why live life from dream to dream and dread the day when dreaming ends?"_ That's how it all ends, abruptly as if awakening from a very entertaining dream that leaves you wanting to stay in bed all day and hope you fall back asleep to the comforting dream. It was futile; really, it would only leave people in pain.

Zuko exited his tent and looked up at the cliff. There he spotted Katara staring out into the space before her. His golden eyes were locked on her lovely body as he found himself whispering, "How wonderful life is now you're in the world." With that, he began to climb the hill to the cliff.

"_One day I'll fly away, leave all this to yesterday."_ That's what she wanted to do. Just fly away and leave. She wanted all of this behind her, gone so that she could continue on her life as easy as possible. She wanted to travel more and see the world she didn't get to see upon her running and hiding with the Avatar.

"_Why live life from dream to dream and dread the day when dreaming ends? One day I'll fly away… fly, fly away,"_ Katara sighed and closed her eyes, standing still for a moment before turning around…

* * *

**End notes:** Okay, so there it was. I hope it wasn't too horrible to read. The next one is Elepahant Love Medley and was the first one I wrote, loving that song the most out of the film and is my favorite out of the three. :]

**Words **(of just the story)**:** 560


	2. Elephant Love Medley

**A/N**: Alright then, here is the second addition to my little collection here. This, as I had said in the last chapter, the first one I wrote (loving the song the most) and I believe this is the best one out of the three, but I'll leave that decision up to you. This one is, by far, the longest and there are some parts at the end that I don't like or at least am not satisfied with them. -sigh- I don't know. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. :]

**

* * *

****M** O U L I N **R** O U G E  
**Z **U T A R A  
**E** L E P H A N T **L** O V E **M** E D L E Y

* * *

Zuko approached Katara. She stood by the cliff, alone. She was so beautiful in his golden eyes, and apparently a few other eyes as well. Had she been singing? There seemed to be the last few notes in the air, but Zuko was content on watching her, however strange that sounded.

Katara turned around and was startled by Zuko's presence. She let out a small gasp, showing that she had obviously been startled by the young man. He was handsome, she would admit, but she knew a lot of handsome men. There had been Jet, even if his attitude was off every now and then. There had been Haru, though once he grew that mustache and goatee, it sort of ruined his looks. There had also been Aang, but his looks were more cute or adorable in her eyes.

"Sorry, I'm sorry… I didn't mean… I saw— I saw you were standing here. I climbed up the…" Zuko stuttered. Had she reduced him to such a thing, to stutter? He hardly stuttered around anyone else, not Mai, his "girlfriend" of sorts, but he had to admit that Katara was a bit more interesting. At least she showed her emotions most of the time.

"What?" Katara asked, breaking his concentration. Her big blue eyes blinked at him as she brushed a bit of her loose, long brown hair out of her beautiful dark face. She raised a delicate eyebrow at him as if to emphasize the one word question.

"I couldn't sleep and… I—I wanted to thank you for letting me into the group," Zuko admitted. The wind tugged at his messy brown hair. He studied the young woman before him. Oh, how she looked so lovely in the moonlight. It was natural, after all, for her to look lovely in the moonlight. She was a waterbender and waterbenders were connected with the lovely moon.

"Oh, of course. Yes… Sokka—Sokka was right. You are—you're very talented. You're going to be a wonderful teacher. Anyway I—I better go because we—we both have a big day tomorrow," Katara told him as she subtly flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned to leave.

"Wait… no, please wait. Before when we were—when we… when you thought I was the Avatar and you said that you loved me. And I—I wondered if…" Zuko started. He was talking about a little incident when he had met up with Katara. Her back had been facing him and Zuko had been wearing a cloak, concealing his face. When Katara heard him, she turned to him and thought he was Aang. They talked, somehow she hadn't recognized Zuko's voice, but she had told him that she loved him.

"If it was just an act?" Katara asked Zuko. Her eyes were rather expressionless as she looked over Zuko. Katara was known to say anything to make Aang happy, he was the Avatar after all and one of her friends. She watched as Zuko nodded and said yes. "Of course."

"Oh. It just felt real…" Zuko admitted. Of course he knew she was saying it to the Avatar, but maybe, just maybe, she had been saying it to him. Was it that far off to think that she could love him? Perhaps it was, he had chased after her and the Avatar for ages trying to capture him so he could regain his honor, but those times were all over now. Now he just wanted to help.

"Zuko, I'm a woman, I'm obligated to make men believe what they want to believe," Katara shrugged. Most women were like that, however horrible of a stereotype it was. She could run a business like that, however then she'd be called a courtesan, a fancy word for a prostitute and she would rather not be that.

"Yes… silly of me, to think that you could fall in love with someone like me…" Zuko mumbled. He ran his fingers through his messy hair and looked away from her. How could she fall in love with a fire bender, the prince at that? How could she fall in love with someone who had been her enemy for so long?

"Oh… I can't fall in love with anyone," Katara told him sincerely. She couldn't, not at this time, possibly not ever. It was a time of war right now, a time when they needed all their thoughts on defeating Zuko's father, Fire Lord Ozai. When that was over, she needed to find a way to provide for herself. She didn't want to go back to the southern water tribe, even if all she loved was there. It would suffocate her. She wanted to see the world, but she needed to provide for herself.

"Can't fall in love? But a life without love! That's terrible," Zuko exclaimed while motioning his hands about. How could she not be able to fall in love? A life without love was hardly a life worth living. Zuko strained for love whether it was romantic, friendly, or family like. Why would he go through so much to regain his honor?

"No, being on the street, that's terrible," Katara told him simply. It was true; she didn't want to be on the street. If she fell in love, she'd be with nothing but that. It was a child's dream, an idiotic one at that. They were all just stories. She wouldn't give away everything and be on the street just for love.

"No! Love… is like oxygen," Zuko explained with nearly wild golden eyes. He wanted her to understand how important love was. How important it was to him, anyway. Love was everything to him and he wanted her to know that, to feel that.

"Love is a many splendid thing. Love lifts us up where we belong. All you need is love," Zuko began to explain to her. Perhaps he'd be able to get through to the young water bender, but it seemed as if she would be difficult, as always.

"Please, don't start that again," she begged slightly. Zuko approached her a bit more his hands out and moving for emphasize to his words, as if he couldn't talk without hand motion.

"_All you need is love!"_ He repeated to her. He just had to get this through to her. Love was like the very substance that kept them alive. It kept people sane and alive. Without love, the world would just be as cold as the Fire Lord himself. Then where would they be?

"A girl has got to eat." Katara explained. With love, she'd be penniless. How would they get through life? Were she to fall in love with Zuko, as it seemed like it was implied, then how would they be seen? A fire nation prince that nearly the whole fire nation and the rest of the nations at that, hated with a water bender peasant who was the love interest of the Avatar. Things would be horrible.

"_All you need is love!"_ There he went again, Katara thought. Would he just keep repeating those words? As if they would get through to her. She was stubborn and hardly wanted to listen to Zuko, especially with views of love.

"She'll end up on the street!" Katara retaliated. Why was she being so difficult? It made Zuko wonder if she was only doing this because of him. It seemed as if she disagreed with him on a lot of things just because he was Zuko.

"_All you need is love…"_ Zuko repeated again. Katara rolled her eyes and replied without skipping a beat.

"_Love is just a game…"_ How could she say that? Love wasn't a game. Love was a life. Love was _the_ life. It was the only way to life. Without it, people were cold and didn't care about anything at all. Did she really want to be like that?

"_I was made for loving you baby; you were made for loving me!"_ Zuko told her as he moved closer. He was very insistent and refused to give up on her that easily. He was really starting to believe he loved the young water bender. It didn't take much to convince him. He was positive that she should love him back.

"_The only way of loving me, baby, is to pay a lovely fee."_ What had she meant by that? Did she mean that to love her, Zuko had to pay?! Perhaps she meant he had to pay forever, that he'd have to provide her with everything she wanted, everything she needed. He sure hoped that's what she meant.

"_Just one night, give me just one night!"_ Zuko begged, nearly falling to his knees. Katara turned around and threw a statement over her shoulder at him.

"_There's no way 'cause you can't pay."_ It was simple. Zuko had no money right now. How could he provide for her? How could he make her dreams come true? Without the money, she couldn't love him. Could she?

"_In the name of love, one night in the name of love," _Zuko nearly pleaded. If she gave him just one night then perhaps she'd find that she loved him back most definitely. They were made for loving each other, it was just that clear. Why couldn't she see that?

"_You crazy fool, I won't give into you,"_ Katara told him with a near snort. She moved a bit, trying to leave. She was done with this for the most part. She stated her opinion and didn't want to change it. She wouldn't give into the fire nation prince.

"_Don't… leave me this way. I can't survive without your sweet love, oh baby… don't leave me this way,"_ Zuko told her. He was really beginning to think that he couldn't survive without Katara's sweet love. She was completely different then Mai, different in so many ways and he loved that. He absolutely loved that.

"_You think people would have had enough of silly love songs."_ Katara had stopped and lifted her head slightly to stare at the stars above. Her words came out as near whispers that drifted to Zuko upon the wind that ruffled at his hair once more.

"_I look around me and I see it isn't so, oh no." _Why would people have had enough of silly love songs? They kept hope and what was wrong with hope? It was a good thing and it was quite obvious that they weren't sick of them.

"_Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs."_ Katara turned around to Zuko. Why did he so desperately want to love her? Why did he want to fill the world with silly love songs? Love songs that she didn't want to answer.

"_Well what's wrong with that? I'd like to know, 'cause here I go again!"_ Zuko got to the edge of the cliff. He was so close that with one misstep he'd be in the swells of the choppy ocean below them. Katara screamed; it was a natural reaction. _"Love lifts us up where we belong!"_

"Get down, get down," Katara begged Zuko. She reached out to him, trying to get him away from the dangerous edge. Zuko didn't budge, just continued on his try to convince her that love was everything.

"_Where eagles fly, on a mountain high!"_ Katara nearly stomped her foot as she scoffed at him, yet she was still worried. She couldn't just love like that. It was ridiculous to think that people fell in love because they usually fell out of love just as quickly.

"_Love makes us act like we are fools. Throw our lives away for one happy day,_" She told him. Yes, she had called him a fool. What idiot would stand that close to the edge? With one misstep, he would be dead! Zuko got down from the edge and continued.

"_We can be heroes! Just for one day…"_ Zuko told her. Katara sighed. She could only try to reason with him. She could already see the scene play before her in her head of what would happen if they fell in love and it didn't look too pretty.

"_You, you will be mean,"_ She told him simply as she started to head down the hill. Zuko followed close behind, retaliating.

"_No I won't!"_ Zuko chuckled. Sure, he had been mean in the past, but that was all behind them now. He wasn't like that anymore! Not to her, not to any of her family or friends. Only to the people who truly deserved it.

"_And I… I'll drink all the time!"_ Zuko could hardly imagine Katara drinking or drunk. It would definitely be an interesting site, whether good or not. He didn't care though, he knew she would never be like that, but if she was, he'd still love her.

"_We should be lovers!"_ Zuko told her. Katara stopped and glanced at him from the side. She bit her lips slightly and sighed before looking away.

"_We can't do that,"_ She told him. It was just that simple. They couldn't be lovers. Had nothing she said gotten through to him? Zuko was wandering why they couldn't do that, however. Had nothing he said gotten through to her?

"_We should be lovers! And that's a fact."_ They were close now, closer then they had been. Katara searched his golden eyes. She knew if they did fall in love it would be doomed from the beginning, but suddenly she saw the explanation in those golden orbs of his. She took in a breath.

"_Though nothing would keep us together…" _She started. She watched Zuko give her an aloof smile and she wondered what the heck she was doing. Was she insane? Perhaps she needed to see a doctor, get her head checked out. There was a pounding in her heart, however.

"_We could steal time—"_ Zuko began.

"_Just for one day. We could be heroes, forever and ever. We could be heroes forever and ever," _They both spoke. Their faces were inches apart as Zuko's hands found their way to Katara's shoulders, gripping them lightly. _"We could be heroes just because…"_

"_I… will always love you!"_ Zuko told her. He had that feeling in his heart. He **would** always love her, he knew it and he had a feeling that, now, Katara knew it too. They could be in love together and they were.

"_I…"_ Katara started as her hands rose to rest around Zuko's neck.

"_Can't help loving…"_ She and Zuko spoke together. Zuko's smile was wide and Katara could feel one appearing on her face as well. She knew they would have their hardships, they would have to keep it all a secret, but she couldn't help loving him.

"_You…"_ Zuko ended the sentence by himself. Now it was his turn to search Katara's blue eyes as she spoke softly to him.

"_How wonderful life is…" _She started, only to have Zuko join in with her, _"now you're in the world…"_ Their foreheads were touching and Katara spoke breathlessly with a bit of a laugh.

"You're going to be bad for the Gaang, I can tell." And with that, their lips met in their first and a very passionate kiss. The secrecy had begun. They both knew how hard it would be to keep their love a secret from the Gaang, especially Toph seeing as she could tell when someone was lying. They would just have to try.

* * *

**End notes:** Did you like it? I hope so, because this really was my favorite one. The next one is "Come What May" and is probably my second favorite song out of the film. It's also the second one I wrote and the second longest, isn't that strange. Haha, well, that's it. x]

**Words:** 2,584 (Woot!) :]


	3. Come What May

**A/N:** Okay, so this is the LAST ONE (!!!). Like I said, I was thinking about making the whole movie into Zutara, but I became to lazy, et cetera. So, that'll make this the last one. Although, I can't say that I might not do any more. We'll see. Anyway, this one is "Come What May" and is my second favorite song out of the group and the fic below is okay. It was actually really annoying and hard to write because of the way I had to change things et cetera, but I think it came out decently. -shrug- I don't know, you'll have to decide for yourself.

**

* * *

**

**M** O U L I N **R** O U G E  
**Z **U T A R A  
**C** O M E **W** H A T **M** A Y

**

* * *

**

**All night, the penniless Tsungi Horn player had waited and now, for the first time, he felt the cold stab of jealousy. **

"Where were you last night?" Zuko questioned Katara as he looked up at her from where he sat, his golden eyes showing what stab of jealousy he had. They were supposed to meet the night before, she had told him to meet her, and yet she never showed up.

"I told you, I was sick," Katara told him as she looked out the makeshift window of the tent they were in, Zuko's tent. It was a rather dull day outside and no one was out there. Aang was off training with Toph, getting a better handle on his earthbending; while Sokka was off with Suki doing god knows what.

"You don't have to lie to me," Zuko told her. His golden eyes hinted sadness mixing in with the jealousy. He didn't want her to lie to him: he wanted her to be honest even if it hurt, although, he didn't want her to have to lie to him at all.

"We have to end it. Everyone knows. Sokka knows and sooner or later, Aang will find out too. After he defeats Fire Lord Ozai I have to marry him and the jealousy will drive you mad." Katara told him with her eyes still locked on the outside of the makeshift window. She hadn't wanted to end it, but her brother suggested it. What else could she do?

"Then I'll write a song. And—and we'll make it the our secret song and no matter how bad things get, or whatever happens, whenever you hear it or when you sing it or whistle it or hum it, it will then, you'll know it, it will mean—it'll mean we love one another. I won't get jealous," Zuko told her with pleading eyes. Katara turned her head to look at him. Her eyes were filled with sorrow and a frown crossed her face.

"Things don't work that way Zuko. We have to end it," Katara looked down at her hands. Everyone knew and she couldn't risk anything by making the Avatar angry for the fact that she didn't love him, but rather that she loved Zuko.

"_Never knew I could feel like this, like I've never seen the sky before… want to vanish inside your kiss," _Zuko told Katara as he moved closer to where she lay, _"everyday I love you more and more."_ Zuko wrapped his arms around Katara even though she was a bit unwilling, she had to end this! Zuko held her head gently to his chest.

"_Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything," _Zuko asked her. Katara pulled away from him, now it was time for her to give him the pleading look. Why'd he have to make this harder then it already was?

"_Seasons may change, winter to spring, but I love you until the end of time," _Zuko admitted. Katara shook her head, blinking back the tears she had in her blue eyes. Slowly she stood up in the tent and turned toward the door.

"_Come what may, come what may, I will love you until my dying day,"_ Zuko told her. It was completely true; he would love her until he died. Katara stopped, her hands clasped in front of her as she looked down at the ground just in front of the flaps that lead to the world outside.

"_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place, suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace. Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste, it revolves around you," _Katara whispered. Zuko got up and walked over to the beautiful young woman and wrapped his arms around her once more.

"_And there's no mountain to high, no rivers too wide. Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide,"_ Zuko whispered into Katara's ear, his breath hot upon it, as Katara repeated everything he said in perfect harmony.

"_But I love you,"_ Zuko told her as he tightened his grip on her. Katara's hands rested upon his as she whispered back.

"_I love you—"_Katara started, but was cut off by Zuko.

"_Until the end…"_ Zuko told started as Katara repeated those three words, _"Until the end…"_

"_Of time."_ They said at the same time. Zuko swirled Katara around in his arms so that she faced him. Their eyes were focused only on each other, their faces inches apart as they spoke to each other in Katara's breathless voice and Zuko's strong voice.

"_Come what may," __**Come what may**__, "Come what may," __**Come what may**__, "I will love you until my dying day." _With those last words, Zuko closed the small space that was between them in a passionate kiss, melting away all of Katara's worries for those short moments.

* * *

**End Notes:** So, this is the end. ;[ I hope you enjoyed the three song fics. I'm absolutely in love with Zutara and thought that these would fit, although some of the things just don't seem to work or were hard to change, et cetera, et cetera. I'd love it if you reviewed and told me how you liked or didn't like it, although I'd appreciate it if there were no "shipping wars" with "but Kataang won!!!!111!" because, frankly, I don't care. Zutara will live on in the hearts of its shippers. :] Constructive criticism is welcome.

**Words:** 824


End file.
